The Grand Adventure
by cess525
Summary: Brought to you by Jello. The trip started out simple go to the post office and mail Jello to Sam. A few hundred dollars later Jack is in the Netherlands with Sam and a great adventure ahead of them. SamJack.
1. The Netherlands

The Great Adventure

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Season: After season 8

Spoilers: None, I know its a shocker

Required Reading: Jell-o Trip: it's listed in my account. sort cut if you know how to work them is its story 3507168 :-p

Disclaimer: I own Nothing...not even my own thoughts.

As always thanks to Wendy for the wonderful beta job :-D Gold Star :-P

A/N: Some of you might have already read chapters 1&2 as they are the same as Chance Encounters; the story after chapter 2 is different. There is a reason behind the crazyness; it just takes to long to explain.

As always Please R&R:-D in other words feed the hungry writer:-P

* * *

Jack and Sam are sitting in her Amsterdam apartment, drinking coffee and making Jell-o. 

"How are the Dutch treating you?" Jack asks, as he sticks his finger into the cup of coffee he is holding. Sam looked up from mixing the liquid blue Jell-o concoction to stare at Jack.

"Just fine." Jack pulled his finger out of the coffee, shaking the imaginary dirt, from his coffee, from his finger before finally taking a sip of the hot drink.

"Daniel and Davis getting anywhere with the negotiations?" Sam took a measuring cup of cold water and poured it into the hot jell-o mix and slowly walked, with the bowl, over to the fridge, which Jack held open for her when he noticed her hands were full.

"They weren't doing so well last I heard. The Dutch really want to know why we are so eager to have access to all those locations." Sam placed the Jell-o into the fridge.

"It's not like we want to do anything…we just want to poke around," said Jack. Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"Jack we are asking for permission to look into some of their historic landmarks and put holes in the walls, looking for passageways that may or may not be there. To look for technology that might be left by people that they don't even know about."

"So, that's why we have Daniel here, to find a way to talk them into it."

"Jack, it's not going to be that easy." Sam walked back over to where she left her coffee, where her Jell-o creation station was, and took a sip before taking a seat on the stool next to Jack.

"Where did Daniel find this information again?"

"It was in another one of the books Katherine left him. Apparently it listed 10 sites in the Netherlands that this guy left hidden passageways to rooms holding great knowledge and power."

"Big honkin' space guns?" Jack butted in. Sam rolled her eyes yet again.

"Daniel showed us pictures of some of the items that should be in there." She paused for a moment to look at Jack. "You know, if you just read your report like you should have, I wouldn't have to explain this all to you."

"Oh I read it." Jack waggled his eyebrows at her and she swatted him for troubling her. Sam looked at her watch again.

"I have to meet Daniel at the Oude Kerk." Sam said, as she realized that time had gotten away from her.

"Oude Kerk?" Jack asked, as Sam started hurrying around the room looking for her shoes and purse.

"What?" She paused for a moment and then registered what he was asking. "Oude Kerk, it means Old Church. It's the oldest Church in Amsterdam."

"So you are going to tests the walls?"

"A floor actually. Daniel thinks that this one will be relatively easy to check, though I don't know since they seem to have done a massive renovation to the church from the 1950 to the 70's. Daniel has an idea of where the entrance will be and wants to check it out since it's so close." Sam found her purse and shoes, and sat back down on the kitchen stool to put her shoes on.

"Has he said what this great idea is?" Jack asked.

"He thinks it might be in one of the early graves in the church marked Anonymous." Jack looked at her in confusion as Sam stood up. Jack sat there and thought for a moment. Looked around and realized he now had nothing to do.

"Can I come along?" Sam raised her eyebrow, perplexed by him wanting to come along with them to a renovated Church. "I will be good, I promise." Jack added, throwing his hands up in a defensive position.


	2. Oude Kert

AN: Thanks to Wendy, Beta extraordinaire. Also thanks to Jann for the Dutch translations. Both of them deserve Gold Stars and a round of applause. Now on with the show

* * *

The taxi pulled up to the curb near the Oute Kert. Sam and Jack stepped out of the car to Daniel, who was already waiting for them. "Jack?" Daniel asked, perplexed.

"Daniel?" Jack answered in a mock annoying tone.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"Thought I could help." Jack answered.

Daniel looked at Jack; a little frustrated. "I mean, what are you doing in The Netherlands, Jack."

"Well you know me and old churches. I just couldn't let you and Sam have all the fun." Daniel raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Sam wanted some Jell-o."

"You couldn't just mail it?" Daniel asked, as Sam gave off a giggle. Jack glared at Sam for a moment before turning his attention back to Daniel.

"There were technical difficulties." Jack said, still looking a little flustered about the experience.

Sam, who saw that Daniel was about to start another round of questions, decided to save Jack from any further embarrassment. "Daniel, where do you think the entrance to this vault is exactly?"

"Ah see, I am not too sure about that." Daniel said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Daniel, do you have any idea at all where it is?" Sam asked, patiently.

"I think it is in an anonymous grave, as I told you yesterday." Daniel said, as he turned toward Sam.

"Oh well that should not be to hard." Sam stated but looking at Daniel's face she could tell he was withholding some information.

"Daniel spit it out." Jack jumped in.

"Ah, there are about 10,000 graves on the floor of the church." Daniel said.

"10,000!" Jack stated, looking at Daniel in shock. "Well good thing it's only a few graves to look at." Jack said, as he put the word few in air quote marks.

"Do you have an idea of where to start looking?" Sam asked Daniel. Daniel pulled out a map of the church he printed off, from the Internet.

"I have a feeling is it somewhere along this area." Daniel said, as pointed to an area off to the left of the church's main entrance. "I also think the Anonymous will look different from the other ones. Possibly only marked with just an 'A' or Anonymous, with no line within the 'A'."

"Ah well that _narrows_ it down." Jack stated sarcastically.

"The idea was to just start looking Jack, not to necessarily find it." Sam said, as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well let's head out." Jack stated, and the three of them headed into the church, paying the man at the entrance, grabbing the "points of interest brochure" and walked into the main hall.

Daniel and Sam were talking amongst themselves as Jack hung back a little as they went off to the left as they entered. As they walked round Daniel and Sam were looking around and pointing out places they thought it could be while Jack was in his own thoughts. Suddenly, Sam and Daniel heard a noise and they turned in unison to see Jack face down on the floor, after apparently tripping over something.

"**Meneer, gaat alles goed?"** One of the ladies that obviously worked there called to him and was immediately by his side.

Jack grumbled for a bit and then looked up at Daniel to get a translation as he and Sam had just reached his side just after the lady had.

"Uh, she wanted to know if you were all right."

"Yeah." Jack said, as he started to stand up brushing himself off as he went.

"**Veel mensen struikelen hier.**" The lady spoke toward Daniel.

"**Echt waar?"** Daniel answered back to her.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, irritated.

"She said that they have had many people trip at that spot." Daniel replied.

"Well tell her they need to fix the problem that is there." Jack stated.

Daniel relayed Jack's statement to her and she quickly replied. "**We hebben meerdere mensen dit laten controleren maar niemand vond ooit iets."**

The lady replied as Daniel nodded his head. Jack waited a moment.

"You gonna clue us in again." Jack stated again towards Daniel.

"Oh yeah right," Daniel paused, "She said that they have had numerous people come and look at the area and they have all found nothing to cause the falls."

"Uh well there is obviously something there Daniel." Jack started as he walked back to the spot where he fell. "I did not trip over noth..." When he looked down at the area in which he had tripped over he stopped short mesmerized by something on the ground. He crouched down to get a closer look. "Sam, come over here." Jack said, while waving her over to him. Sam looked at Jack perplexed for a moment but did what he asked.

When Sam reached Jack's side she crouched down next to him as he pointed down to what caught his attention. There, on the corner of an Anonymous grave was an upside down V; big enough for someone to spot while kneeling but not big enough to easily see while walking. That was not what had Jack mesmerized however, there seemed to be text just appearing out of nowhere, on the grave.

"Wow." Sam said in amazement.

"Yeah." Jack said, as he pulled his hand through his hair. "What do you think it says?"

"I don't know." While this was happening Daniel had finished talking with the worker and was now standing behind both Sam and Jack.

"What is so interesting?" Daniel asked.

Sam and Jack both looked over their shoulders at Daniel.

"This." Sam said, as she pointed to the ever-expanding text on the grave. "What does it say?" Daniel looked at the grave then looked at them both again.

"It says Anoniem, umm, anonymous." Daniel said, while trying to figure out why they were so attracted to this grave.

"You don't see it?" Sam asked, as she looked back over at the grave along with Jack.

"See what?" Daniel asked, as he started to squint at the grave to see if he could see anything else. "All I can see is anoniem."

At that moment, Sam reached out a tentative hand to touch the writings. Jack saw her and tried to grab her hand before she touched it. He was too late, all of a sudden there was a blinding light, and Jack and Sam were gone.

Daniel blinked his eyes for a moment and looked in front of him. "Jack! Sam!" He continued to look around him before frantically going and looking for the lady from the church.

* * *

Elsewhere- 

"What are you doing here?" A strange but authoritative voice asked.

* * *

AN: Ok so I have made my decision on where this story is going. I told you I had two forks of this and didn't know with which one to go with. I am going to do them both...they actually are radically different; enough to where they are not merge able. 

Summary 1 from here: A grand mission ensues to try to get Jack and Sam back. Who are they with? Where is the chamber? What all is in the chamber? This one is more action adventure

Summary 2 from here: Flashes of Sam and Jacks past are seen…Why? More history to characters and more of a mixed bag angst…some whump

Ok I bite at writing summaries…Both are S/J stories and will end happy… all you GWers know me and Angst...I need a happy ending. Tell me which one you want me to go with for the next chapter 1 or 2 and I will write it next both of the next chapters are in my head ready to go.

Wow that's a long AN…sorry 


End file.
